15 Grudnia 2007
TVP 1 05:45 Sukces - odc. 23/36 06:15 Sukces - odc. 24/36 06:40 Był taki dzień - 15 grudnia; felieton 06:45 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny 07:00 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy 07:35 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Dotknij życia - Prosta historia; film dokumentalny 08:45 Nowy Testament - Nawrócenie Pawła, odc. 15 (Salut of taurus, ep. 15); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1999) 09:15 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Kulinarne prezenty świąteczne; program dla dzieci 09:30 Ziarno ; magazyn 10:00 Magiczne drzewo - odc. 4 - Berło - txt str.777; serial TVP 10:30 Siódme niebo, ser. VII - Magia Pani Bink, odc. 19 (7th Heaven, ser. VII, That Touch of Bink, ep. 19); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2002) 11:20 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 143 (.); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 12:10 Podróżnik - Tenango 12:30 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Parówki nie tylko na śniadanie 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Słomiany wdowiec (The Seven Year Itch); komedia kraj prod.USA (1955) 15:00 Sąsiedzi - Straszna noc; serial komediowy TVP 15:35 Śmiechu warte - odc. 605; program rozrywkowy 16:05 Mistrzostwa Europy w pływaniu na basenie 25m - Debreczyn 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Mistrzostwa Europy w pływaniu na basenie 25m - Debreczyn 17:55 Złota sobota; widowisko rozrywkowe 18:40 Złota sobota - kulisy 19:00 Wieczorynka - Przygody Myszki Miki i Kaczora Donalda - Własnoręcznie zbudowany dom, odc. 36 (Adventures of Mickey and Donald / Home made home ep. 36); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1982) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Hit na sobotę - Patriota (The Patriot) - txt str.777 157'; dramat kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2000) 23:05 Męska rzecz... - Oddział Delta 3: Śmiertelna gra (Delta Force 3: The Killing Game); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1991) 00:45 Kino nocnych marków - Psy 2. Ostatnia krew; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1994) 02:30 Wysoka cena (A Caro Prezzo) 85'; dramat kraj prod.Włochy (2002) 03:55 Był taki dzień - 15 grudnia; felieton 04:00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:25 Sennik polski; felieton 05:30 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 06:05 Dwójka Dzieciom - Gwiezdny Pirat - Żywodąb odc. 2/7; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1998) 06:30 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 07:00 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 07:25 Poezja łączy ludzi - "Cisza" (Adam Zagajewski) 07:35 M jak miłość - odc. 542; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (2007) 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - wydanie sobotnie ; magazyn 08:55 Pogoda 09:25 Panorama 09:55 Pogoda 10:30 Panorama 10:30 Wielcy odkrywcy - Benedykt Polak; cykl reportaży 10:40 Tetris- z serdecznymi pozdrowieniami z Rosji (Tetris: From Russia With Love) - txt str.777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 11:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 310 Życie od nowa; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (2007) 12:35 Egzamin z życia - odc. 97; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (2007) 13:30 Święta wojna - (284) Hołda; serial TVP 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1465 - txt str.777; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 905 Po co wspominac dawne miłości; telenowela TVP 15:10 Smaczne Go! ; magazyn kulinarny 16:05 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie - Świąteczna Gala na Lodzie (1); widowisko rozrywkowe 16:55 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie - Świąteczna Gala na Lodzie (2); widowisko rozrywkowe 17:50 Mecz towarzyski - Bośnia i Hercegowina - Polska ( studio ) 18:00 Mecz towarzyski - Polska - Bośnia i Hercegowina ( mecz ) 18:50 Panorama - /w przerwie/ 20:00 Kabaretowa sobota w Dwójce - Miesięcznik Moralnego Niepokoju ; program kabaretowy 20:55 "Na dobre i na złe" kontra "Barwy szczęścia"; teleturniej 21:20 Słowo na niedzielę 21:30 Panorama 21:50 Pogoda 21:55 Sport Telegram 22:00 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Ukryta prawda (The Contender) - txt str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA, Niemcy (2000); 00:10 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - W cieniu podejrzeń (Murder at 75 Birch); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1999) 01:45 Gala boksu zawodowego - Dublin 03:15 Noc Zagadek - Teleturniej Interaktywny 04:25 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Music Spot 06.00 Pierwsza miłość (536) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 06.45 Jesteśmy - magazyn religijny 07.15 Power Rangers (526) - seriaI SF, USA 07.45 Hugo - program dla dzieci 08.15 Dotyk anioła (62) - serial obyczajowy, USA 09.15 Pasjonaci - magazyn 09.45 Eureko, ja to wiem 10.45 Druga księga dżungli. MowgIi i Baloo - film przygodowy, USA 1997 12.45 Czarodziejki (77) - serial obyczajowy, USA, reż. Kevin Inch 13.45 Dom nie do poznania 14.45 Się kręci - program rozr. 15.15 Daleko od noszy - serial, Pol. 15.45 Tylko miłość (14) - serial, Polska 16.45 Piotr Bałtroczyk przedstawia 2: Ryjek -12. Rybnicka Jesień Kabaretowa - rozr. 17.45 Dzień kangura - program rozrywkowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Miodowe lata (3) - serial kornediowy, Polska 20.00 Jak oni śpiewają: Finał - program rozrywkowy 21.55 Studio LOTTO 23.00 Halo, Hans! (3) - serial, Pol. 00.00 Boks zawodowy: Walki Dawida "Cygana" Kosteckiego I Krzysztofa "Diablo" Włodarczyka 01.00 Nlezwykła prawda - film obyczajowy, USA 1989 02.40 Nagroda gwarantowana 03.40 Nocne randki 04.45 TV Market - mag. reklamowy 04.55 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.55 Uwaga! - magazyn 06.15 TeIesklep 08.00 Automaniak max - program motoryzacyjny 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10.55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj .. program kulinarny 11.30 Supemiania - reality show 12.00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 13.45 You Can Dance - Po prostu tańcz - program rozrywkowy 15.20 Siłacze - program rozrywkowy 16.30 Trzy po trzy - numery z kwatery (13) - serial komediowy, Polska 17.00 Szczeniackie wojsko - komedia, USA 1995 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.00 Niania 5 (75): Cyrk podatkowy - serial komediowy, Polska 20.35 Złap mnie, jeśli potrafisz - film sensacyjny, USA 2002, reż. Steven Spielberg, wyk. Leonardo DiCaprio, Tom Hanks 23.20 Tajniak - film sensacyjny, Belgia/Francja 2002 01.10 KrymInalni 7 - serial kryminalny, Polska 02.10 TeIesklep 02.30 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 06.15 Kinomaniak - mag. filmowy 06.35 VIP: London Calling - magazyn kulturalno-rozrywkowy 07.00 Gram.tv 07.30 V-max 08.00 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 09.00 DekoratornIa - mag. wnętrzarski 09.30 VIP: London CalIIng - magazyn kulturalno-rozrywkowy 10.30 V-max 11.00 Gram.tv 11.30 Big Brother 4.1: Prosto z domu - reality show 12.00 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 13.00 Wzór (44, 45) - serial krym., USA 15.00 Siatkówka: LSK: mecz Winiary Bakalland Kalisz - Centrostal Pałac Bydgoszcz 17.00 Czy to prawda?: Stygmaty - film dok., USA 2005 18.05 Wielkie Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 19.05 Zamiana żon - reality show 20.05 Switch - komedia, USA 1991 22.15 Big Brother 4.1: Show (1, 2) 23.45 Desperaci - thriller, USA 2000 02.10 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 02.45 Big Brother 4.1: Show (1, 2) 03.55 Cecilla Bartoll: Odkrywając przeszłość - koncert 04.25 TV Market 04.40 Koncert 05.25 Drogówka - mag. policyjny 05.50 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Plebania - odc. 970; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Plebania - odc. 971; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Plebania - odc. 972; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Plebania - odc. 973; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 Plebania - odc. 974; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 08:35 Porozmawiaj z Haliną - (15); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Mama - nic - odc. 2/4 Ucieczka; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Zwierzowiec - Pies czy kot? - Baset odc.48; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Polowanie z buszmenami - odc. 35; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Duże dzieci - (82); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 891* - Kto pobił Marka; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Cała naprzód - magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:00 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - (216) Przemyski smak; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Rozmowa z ... - Katarzyną Jaroń (Ex Libris - Akcja "o uśmiech dziecka"; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 64; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 303 Feralny powrót; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Wojciech Drozdek; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:10 Dzika Polska - Szaleńcy natury - Królewna starych koron; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Szaleństwa Panny Ewy - odc. 3* - Mur Graniczny; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Nie tylko o... 17:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Workuta - portret zbiorowy; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 M jak miłość - odc. 521; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Milusiaki - Krzyk Tarzana (Cuccioli - Milusiaki); serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:00 Pogoda 20:10 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 2/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:55 Złota sobota; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Kieślowski w kinie - Krótki film o zabijaniu; dramat; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:00 Męskie-żeńskie - Aktorka; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Duże dzieci - (82); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 M jak miłość - odc. 521; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Milusiaki - Krzyk Tarzana (Cuccioli - Milusiaki); serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 2/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Workuta - portret zbiorowy; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 64; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 891* - Kto pobił Marka; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Kieślowski w kinie - Krótki film o zabijaniu; dramat; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:40 Labirynty kultury - Jama Michalikowa; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Tele 5 06:45 Prognoza pogody program / pogoda 06:50 Telezakupy program / Telezakupy 09:20 Akademia fitness i kulturystyki program / sportowy 09:50 Prudencja Groszek na tropie (odc. 9) serial / animowany 10:20 Prudencja Groszek na tropie (odc. 10) serial / animowany 10:45 Prognoza pogody program / pogoda 10:50 Finanse niuanse (odc. 13) magazyn / ekonomiczny 11:25 Australijski patrol (odc. 13) film / dokumentalny od 12 lat 11:55 Buon Appetito! program / kulinarny 12:50 Akwanauci serial / dokumentalny od 7 lat 13:20 Lot nawigatora film / przygodowy od 7 lat 15:10 Andromeda (odc. 29) serial / science-fiction od 12 lat 16:05 Prognoza pogody program / pogoda 16:15 Anioł stróż (odc. 5) serial / obyczajowy od 12 lat 18:10 Plusy dodatnie, plusy ujemne program / inne 18:55 Andromeda (odc. 30) serial / science-fiction od 12 lat 19:55 Prognoza pogody program / pogoda 20:00 Łowcy nagród polecamy film / sensacyjny od 16 lat 21:55 Prognoza pogody program / pogoda 22:00 W granicach prawa (odc. 2) serial / kryminalny od 16 lat 23:10 Prawo pięści (odc. 9) serial / sensacyjny od 16 lat 00:10 Za zamkniętymi drzwiami film / erotyczny od 18 lat 04:30 Rybia nocka program / inne TVN 7 06:05 Na osi 06:35 Telesklep 08:35 Wyścig po kasę - teleturniej interaktywny 09:40 Nikita 4 (3) - serial kryminalny, Kanada 1997-2001 10:40 Nikita 4 (4) - serial kryminalny, Kanada 1997-2001 11:40 Dwóch i pół 2 (15/24) - serial komediowy, USA 2004 12:10 Dwóch i pół 2 (16/24) - serial komediowy, USA 2004 12:40 Klub tajnych agentów - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1996 14:35 Na osi 15:10 Stefan Frank lekarz znany i lubiany 5 (3/7) - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1995-2001 16:10 Bombonierka - rozrywk 17:10 Dziewczyna z komputera - komedia, USA 1985 19:10 Kochane kłopoty 7 (19/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 2006 20:10 Parszywa dwunastka - film wojenny, USA/Hiszpania 1967 23:15 Liczą się tylko Frankliny - komedia, USA/Niemcy 2002 01:10 Dowody zbrodni 2 (12/23) - serial kryminalny, USA 2004 02:05 Nocne igraszki - interaktywny program rozrywkowy TVP Kultura 09:05 Funny Ha, ha - komediodramat, USA 2003 10:40 Największa miłość i największy smutek - film biograficzny, Wielka Brytania 2004 12:05 Sergiu Celibidache powrót po 38 latach - film dokumentalny 13:00 Studio kultura Rozmowy - rozmowa 13:30 Dom (15/15) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1996 14:50 KFPP Opole '86 Tadeusz Nalepa - koncert 15:00 Ja kocham, ty kochasz - komedia, Czechosłowacja 1989 16:35 Kazik śpiewa Weilla - koncert 17:05 Spotkania (1) - rozmowa 17:20 Labirynty kultury (2) - magazyn kulturalny 17:35 Spotkania (2) - rozmowa 18:20 Żółty szalik - film obyczajowy, Polska 2000 19:20 Spotkania (3) - rozmowa 20:00 Trzeci punkt widzenia (38) - program publicystyczny 20:30 Teatr Telewizji: Moskwa Pietuszki - spektakl teatralny 22:10 Więcej niż fikcja: Magnum Photos. Narodziny legendy - film dokumentalny 23:15 Białe małżeństwo - film psychologiczny, Polska 1992 00:50 Jazz-Club Kultura: Sławomir Kulpowicz - koncert 01:20 Jazz-Club Kultura: Extra Ball '83 - koncert 01:50 Jazz-Club Kultura: Jazz Jamboree '78 Laboratorium - koncert 02:25 Kino nocne: Tydzień z życia mężczyzny - film obyczajowy, Polska 1999 Polsat Sport 07:00 Trans World Sport 08:00 Liga Mistrzów: AS Roma - Manchester United 09:55 na żywo MŚ w piłce ręcznej kobiet: mecz o VII miejsce 11:35 Liga Mistrzów: Chelsea Londyn - Valencia FC (II połowa) 12:25 na żywo MŚ w piłce ręcznej kobiet: mecz o V miejsce 14:05 Liga Mistrzów: FC Barcelona - VfB Stuttgart (II połowa) 14:55 na żywo MŚ w piłce ręcznej kobiet: I półfinał 16:40 Magazyn Clip 16:55 na żywo Puchar Świata mężczyzn w bobslejach dwuosobowych: zawody w Lake Placid 17:55 na żywo MŚ w piłce ręcznej kobiet: II półfinał 19:40 na żywo Polska Liga Koszykówki: Anwill Włocławek - Prokom Trefl Sopot 21:30 na żywo Gala Boksu Zawodowego: walczą Krzysztof "Diablo" Włodarczyk i Dawid "Cygan" Kostecki 00:00 Piłkarska Gala Tygodnika Piłka nożna TVN Turbo 06:00 Garaż dwóch takich - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06:30 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 07:00 Telezakupy 08:00 USA S.W.A.T. 08:30 Garaż dwóch takich - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09:00 Jazda polska - magazyn 09:30 Test 300 - magazyn 10:00 Top Gear 2006 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 11:00 Zakup kontrolowany 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12:00 Na każdą kieszeń - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12:30 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13:30 Mechanik - magazyn 14:00 Powietrzny patrol - serial dokumentalny 14:30 Test 300 - magazyn 15:00 Jazda polska - magazyn 15:30 Cięcie, gięcie - magazyn 16:00 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 16:30 Łowcy głów - program rozrywkowy odc. 3/15 17:00 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 17:30 Top Gear 2006 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18:30 Zakup kontrolowany 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 19:30 Mechanik - magazyn 20:00 Wypadek - przypadek - magazyn 20:30 Turbo kamera - magazyn 21:00 Powietrzny patrol - serial dokumentalny 21:30 Na każdą kieszeń - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22:00 Gadżet Lab - magazyn 22:30 Fotomania - jak fotografować - magazyn 22:45 De Lux 8 minut - wielki świat luksusowych samochodów 23:00 Turbo Erotyk - magazyn erotyczny 23:30 Turbo Erotyk - magazyn erotyczny 00:00 Turbo Erotyk - magazyn erotyczny 00:30 Telezakupy 01:30 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 02:00 Test 300 - magazyn 02:30 Cięcie, gięcie - magazyn 03:00 Na każdą kieszeń - magazyn motoryzacyjny 03:30 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 04:00 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 04:30 Wypadek - przypadek - magazyn TV Puls 06:00 Telezakupy 07:00 Ludzie, zwierzęta i doktorzy - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Wolność Słowa - program religijny 08:30 Historia Kościoła katolickiego - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Autostrada do nieba - serial obyczajowy odc. 56 reż. Michael Landon, USA 1984 10:00 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny odc. 99 USA 1985 11:00 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny odc. 100 USA 1985 12:00 Żona dla Mikołaja - film familijny reż. Harvey Frost, wyk. Cody Arens, Samantha Bennett, Crystal Bernard, Wendy Braun USA 2004 14:00 Święta w duecie - dramat obyczajowy reż. Bodo Fürneisen, wyk. Rosemarie Fendel, Miroslav Nemec, Heikko Deutschmann, Christoph Gareissen Niemcy 2006 16:00 Star Trek: Naprawić historię - serial SF odc. 28 reż. Anton Leader, Don McDougall, USA 1966 17:00 Star Trek: Pasożyty - serial SF odc. 29 reż. Anton Leader, Don McDougall, USA 1966 18:00 Paczka - serial dokumentalny reż. Piotr Jaworski, Polska 2007 18:30 Światowe rekordy Guinnessa - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Temat numer 1 - program publicystyczny 19:30 Puls raport - program informacyjny 20:00 Jack i czarodziejska fasola - dramat przygodowy odc. 1/2 reż. Brian Henson, wyk. Matthew Modine, Vanessa Redgrave, Mia Sara, Daryl Hannah USA 2001 22:00 Puls raport - program informacyjny 22:35 Nie mów nic - thriller reż. Allan Moyle, wyk. Nastassja Kinski, William Baldwin, Hart Bochner, Michelle Duquet USA 2001 01:00 Wolność Słowa - program religijny 01:30 Historia Kościoła katolickiego - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Żebro Adama - program publicystyczny 02:30 Temat numer 1 - program publicystyczny 03:00 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny odc. 100 USA 1985 Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 08:00 Zabawa w gotowanie: Ciasto z cukrową posypką - magazyn kulinarny odc. 27 08:10 Dania w pół godziny: Olbrzymia kanapka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 44 08:35 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 30 08:55 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Łosoś doskonały - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 09:20 Słodki drań 2: Chwila relaksu dla zapracowanych - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 09:50 Na słodko 3: Mokka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 10:15 Delia na zimę: Dania na dobry humor i potrawy duszone - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7/12 10:45 Jacques Pepin - dania na szybko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 11:15 Para w kuchni 2: Młode wina - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 11:45 Sobota w kuchni: Paul Rankin i Mary Berry - magazyn kulinarny odc. 51 12:15 Szefowie kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 12:45 Zabawa w gotowanie: Ciasto z cukrową posypką - magazyn kulinarny odc. 27 12:55 Moja restauracja górą 2 - reality show odc. 15 13:45 Martha 2: Patricia Arquette - talk show odc. 75 14:30 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Filety cielęce - Krystyna Kofta - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 14:50 Kuchenna jazda - kulinarne reality show odc. 9 15:20 Jamie w domu 2: Ciasto kruche i francuskie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 15:50 Glob-cooker - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 Francja 2006 16:45 Hell's Kitchen 2 - reality show odc. 3 17:30 Para w kuchni 2: Pakowanie prezentów - magazyn kulinarny odc. 14 18:00 Antony w Maroku: Meze - seria kulinarno-podróżnicza odc. 7 18:30 Ken Hom i kuchnia chińska: Dim Sum - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 19:00 Kuchnia od nowa - reality show odc. 4 19:50 Zabawa w gotowanie: Deser z chleba - magazyn kulinarny odc. 28 20:00 Figle: Rick Stein: Suflety beignet z sosem czekoladowym - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/10 20:10 Czyje przyjęcie wygra najwięcej? - reality show odc. 3 20:40 Sposób na przyjęcie: Przyjęcie zaręczynowe - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 14 21:05 Kolacja z przyjaciółmi: Jamie Oliver - reality show odc. 1 21:35 Sobota w kuchni: Sophie Grigson i Mike Robinson - magazyn kulinarny odc. 50 22:00 Kudłacze na motorach: Si i Dave w Wietnamie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 22:35 Słodko-gorzka historia łakoci: Początki słodyczy - film dokumentalny odc. 1/4 reż. Sophie Arthaud, wyk. Kanada 2002 23:30 Szef kuchni!: W słusznej sprawie - serial komediowy odc. 9 Wlk. Brytania 1993 00:00 Restauracja Jamiego - Australia - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 00:55 Szefowie kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 01:25 Zwykła kelnerka - komedia romantyczna reż. Amos Kollek, wyk. Anna Levine, Jamie Harris, Louise Lasser, Robert Modica USA/Francja/Włochy 2000 03:00 Surfing po menu 3: Noosa - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3/24 03:30 Para w kuchni 2: Pakowanie prezentów - magazyn kulinarny odc. 14 04:00 Kuchnia od nowa - reality show odc. 4 04:45 Gotuj z Kuroniem: Gulasz - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 05:10 Przepis na sukces: Ekologiczne sery i szkoła gotowania - serial dokumentalny odc. 24 Canal + 07:00 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 07:10 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:25 Zbrodniarz i panna - film kryminalny reż. Janusz Nasfeter, wyk. Zbigniew Cybulski, Ewa Krzyżewska, Edmund Fetting, Piotr Pawłowski Polska 1963 08:55 Świece na Bay Street - dramat obyczajowy reż. John Erman, wyk. Alicia Silverstone, Eion Bailey, Annabeth Gish, Jonathan Potts USA 2006 10:35 Szczęśliwy dzień - komedia romantyczna reż. Michael Hoffman, wyk. Michelle Pfeiffer, George Clooney, Mae Whitman, Alex D. Linz USA 1996 12:30 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 13:05 Technika w przyrodzie - film dokumentalny odc. 2/3 reż. Steve Nicholls, Alfred Vendl, wyk. Austria 2006 14:05 Premiera Gwiazdy i gwiazdorzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 17 reż. Marilyn Higgins, USA 2006 14:40 John Tucker musi odejść - komedia romantyczna reż. Betty Thomas, wyk. Jesse Metcalfe, Brittany Snow, Ashanti, Sophia Bush USA 2006 16:15 Łapu-capu extra - chochliki telewizyjne 16:50 Strażnik - film sensacyjny reż. Clark Johnson, wyk. Michael Douglas, Kiefer Sutherland, Eva Longoria, Martin Donovan USA 2006 18:45 Firma - CIA - miniserial sensacyjny odc. 1/3 reż. Mikael Salomon, USA 2007 20:20 Niezły kanał - serial animowany odc. 2 reż. Sebastian Pańczyk, Polska 2007 20:25 Piłka nożna Liga włoska: Mecz Lazio Rzym - Juventus Turyn 22:40 Kult - thriller reż. Neil LaBute, wyk. Nicolas Cage, Ellen Burstyn, Kate Beahan, Frances Conroy Niemcy/USA 2006 00:25 Krwawe święta - thriller reż. Glen Morgan, wyk. Katie Cassidy, Robert Mann, Michelle Trachtenberg, Mary Elizabeth Winstead USA/Kanada 2006 01:55 San Antonio - komedia sensacyjna reż. Frédéric Auburtin, wyk. Gérard Lanvin, Gérard Depardieu, Lucy Harrison, Patrick Médioni Francja/Włochy 2004 03:30 American Pie: Wakacje - komedia reż. Steve Rash, wyk. Tad Hilgenbrink, Eugene Levy, Arielle Kebbel, Crystle Lightning USA 2005 05:00 Kraina obfitości - dramat obyczajowy reż. Wim Wenders, wyk. Michelle Williams, John Diehl, Burt Young, Wendell Pierce USA/Niemcy 2004 Canal + Film 07:00 Dziewięć miesięcy - komedia reż. Chris Columbus, wyk. Hugh Grant, Julianne Moore, Tom Arnold, Joan Cusack, Jeff Goldblum, Robin Williams, Mia Cottet USA 1995 08:40 Technika w przyrodzie - film dokumentalny odc. 1/3 reż. Steve Nicholls, Alfred Vendl, wyk. Austria 2006 09:35 Tajniki przyrody V - serial przyrodniczy odc. 53 Japonia 2005 10:05 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 10:10 Cztery poziomo - serial komediowy odc. 2 reż. Konrad Niewolski, Polska 2007 10:40 W pustyni i w puszczy - film przygodowy reż. Gavin Hood, wyk. Adam Fidusiewicz, Karolina Sawka, Artur Żmijewski, Andrzej Strzelecki Polska 2001 12:35 Deser Cyd - film krótkometrażowy 13:05 Lot 93 - dramat sensacyjny reż. Paul Greengrass, wyk. J.J. Johnson, Gary Commock, Polly Adams, Opal Alladin Francja/USA/Wlk. Brytania 2006 14:55 Krajobraz sfabrykowany - film dokumentalny reż. Jennifer Baichwal, wyk. Kanada 2006 16:30 Aeon Flux - film SF reż. Karyn Kusama, wyk. Charlize Theron, Marton Csokas, Jonny Lee Miller, Sophie Okonedo USA 2005 18:05 Tort ze śniegu - dramat obyczajowy reż. Marc Evans, wyk. Alan Rickman, Sigourney Weaver, Carrie-Anne Moss, Emily Hampshire Wlk. Brytania/Kanada 2006 20:00 Co kryje prawda - thriller reż. Robert Zemeckis, wyk. Harrison Ford, Michelle Pfeiffer, Diana Scarwid, Joe Morton, James Remar, Miranda Otto, Amber Valletta USA 2000 22:10 Po sąsiedzku - thriller reż. Jeff Woolnough, wyk. Colin Ferguson, Lara Flynn Boyle, Mark-Paul Gosselaar, Megan Vincent USA 2006 23:40 Rozpustnik - dramat biograficzny reż. Laurence Dunmore, wyk. Johnny Depp, John Malkovich, Samantha Morton, Rupert Friend Wlk. Brytania 2005 01:35 Kulisy sławy - dramat obyczajowy reż. Emmanuelle Bercot, wyk. Emmanuelle Seigner, Isild Le Besco, Noémie Lvovsky, Mar Sodupe Francja 2005 03:30 Ostra jazda - komedia reż. Todd Phillips, wyk. Breckin Meyer, Amy Smart, Rachel Blanchard, Seann William Scott USA 2000 05:05 Jasminum - film obyczajowy reż. Jan Jakub Kolski, wyk. Janusz Gajos, Grażyna Błęcka-Kolska, Wiktoria Gąsiewska, Adam Ferency Polska 2006 Canal + Sport 07:00 Akwamaryna - komedia romantyczna reż. Elizabeth Allen, wyk. Emma Roberts, Joanna 'JoJo' Levesque, Sara Paxton, Jake McDorman USA 2006 08:45 Maria - dramat psychologiczny reż. Abel Ferrara, wyk. Juliette Binoche, Forest Whitaker, Matthew Modine, Heather Graham Włochy/Francja/USA 2005 10:15 Piłka nożna Serie A - magazyn ligi włoskiej 10:45 Piłka nożna Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 11:15 Koszykówka mężczyzn NBA Action - magazyn sportowy 12:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn NBA: Mecz Dallas Mavericks - New Orleans Hornets 14:15 NFL Game Day - magazyn sportowy 14:45 Piłka nożna Ligue 1 - magazyn ligi francuskiej 15:20 Piłka nożna Premiership - magazyn ligi angielskiej 15:55 Piłka nożna Liga angielska 18:00 Piłka nożna Liga francuska 20:00 Boks zawodowy: Gala w Ożarowie Mazowieckim 21:55 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska 00:00 Piłka nożna Liga włoska: Mecz Lazio Rzym - Juventus Turyn 02:00 Piłka nożna Premiership Plus - magazyn ligi angielskiej 02:45 Miłuj sąsiadkę swoją - thriller reż. Paul Schneider, wyk. Alexandra Paul, Shannon Lawson, Gary Hudson, Ksenia Solo Kanada 2006 04:15 Za linią wroga 2: Oś zła - film sensacyjny reż. James Dodson, wyk. Nicholas Gonzalez, Peter Coyote, Keith David, Matt Bushell USA 2006 HBO 06:00 Magia serc - komedia romantyczna reż. Jeff Oppenheim, wyk. Anthony Michael Hall, Marlo Marron, Ivan Martin, Lord Jamar USA 2005 07:35 Gospel - film muzyczny reż. Rob Hardy, wyk. Boris Kodjoe, Idris Elba, Nona Gaye, Clifton Powell USA 2005 09:20 Moja bar micwa - komedia reż. Scott Marshall, wyk. Jami Gertz, Daryl Hannah, Garry Marshall, Jeremy Piven USA 2006 10:50 Magia życia - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jesse Harris, wyk. Dick Arnold, Benjamin P. Garman, Patrick Chu, Brynne Garman USA 2004 12:25 V 2006 - koncert 13:30 Percy, Buffalo Bill i ja - film familijny reż. Anders Gustafsson, wyk. Hampus Nyström, Daniel Bragderyd, Börje Ahlstedt, Niklas Hjulström Szwecja 2005 15:00 Wytańczyć marzenia - dramat obyczajowy reż. Liz Friedlander, wyk. Antonio Banderas, Rob Brown, Dante Basco, Lauren Collins USA 2006 16:55 Z ust do ust - komedia romantyczna reż. Rob Reiner, wyk. Jennifer Aniston, Kevin Costner, Shirley MacLaine, Mark Ruffalo USA 2005 18:30 Lassie - film familijny reż. Charles Sturridge, wyk. Samantha Morton, Peter O'Toole, Hester Odgers, Gerry O'Brien Francja/USA/Irlandia 2005 20:10 Błękitna głębia - film sensacyjny reż. John Stockwell, wyk. Paul Walker, Jessica Alba, Scott Caan, Ashley Scott USA 2005 22:00 Bez cenzury. Premiera: Nałogowiec - film dokumentalny reż. Michael Cain, Matt Radecki, wyk. Rick Kirkham, Tom Brokaw, James Brown, George Bush USA 2006 23:30 Burzliwy czas - dramat obyczajowy reż. Richard E. Grant, wyk. Gabriel Byrne, Emily Watson, Julie Walters, Nicholas Hoult Wlk. Brytania/Francja 2005 01:10 Skarbonki - dramat obyczajowy reż. Morgan J. Freeman, wyk. Jake Muxworthy, Lauren German, Gabriel Mann, Tom Sizemore USA 2004 02:40 Jaskinia - horror reż. Bruce Hunt, wyk. Cole Hauser, Morris Chestnut, Eddie Cibrian, Rick Ravanello USA/Niemcy 2005 04:20 Ambitni - komedia reż. Catherine Corsini, wyk. Karin Viard, Eric Caravaca, Jacques Weber, Gilles Cohen Francja 2006 HBO 2 06:00 Czerwone jak niebo - dramat biograficzny reż. Cristiano Bortone, wyk. Luca Capriotti, Paolo Sassanelli Włochy 2005 07:35 Potyczki z Jeannie - komediodramat reż. James L. Brooks, wyk. Nick Nolte, Whittni Wright, Albert Brooks, Joely Richardson USA 1994 09:30 Wakacje u dziadka - film familijny reż. Doug McKeon, wyk. Paul Dooley, Martin Mull, Jordan-Claire Green, Lea Thompson USA 2005 11:10 Magiczny duet - komedia reż. Stuart Gillard, wyk. Tia Mowry, Tamera Mowry, Kristen Wilson, Patrick Fabian USA 2005 12:35 Mały miś polarny 2: Tajemnicza wyspa - film animowany reż. Piet de Rycker, Thilo Rothkirch, wyk. Maximilian Artajo, Céline Vogt, Leander Wolf, Anke Engelke Niemcy 2005 13:55 Moonwalker - film muzyczny reż. Colin Chilvers, Jerry Kramer, Jim Blashfield, wyk. Brandon Adams, Kellie Parker, Michael Jackson, Sean Lennon USA 1988 15:25 Chłopaki IV - komedia reż. George Mihalka, wyk. Rémy Girard, Pierre Lebeau, Luc Guérin, Patrick Labbé Kanada 2005 17:30 Rycerz pierwszej damy - komediodramat reż. Hugh Wilson, wyk. Nicolas Cage, Shirley MacLaine, Austin Pendleton, Edward Albert USA 1994 19:05 Droga sławy - dramat obyczajowy reż. James Gartner, wyk. Josh Lucas, Derek Luke, Austin Nichols, Jon Voight USA 2006 21:00 Gnijąca panna młoda Tima Burtona - film animowany dla dorosłych reż. Tim Burton, Mike Johnson, wyk. Wlk. Brytania 2005 22:15 Podwójne espresso - komedia obyczajowa reż. Álvaro Díaz Lorenzo, wyk. Alejo Sauras, Asier Etxeandia, Joaquín Abad, Elena Ballesteros Hiszpania 2007 23:50 Oszukać przeznaczenie 3 - horror reż. James Wong, wyk. Mary Elizabeth Winstead, Ryan Merriman, Kris Lemche, Alexz Johnson USA/Niemcy 2006 01:20 Billboard - dramat sensacyjny reż. Łukasz Zadrzyński, wyk. Rafał Maćkowiak, Bogusław Linda, Andrzej Seweryn, Justyna Steczkowska Polska 1998 03:00 Zimny jak głaz - dramat kryminalny reż. Robert Harmon, wyk. Tom Selleck, Mimi Rogers, Jane Adams, Reg Rogers USA 2005 04:25 Wspólne zdjęcie - komediodramat reż. Matthew Cole Weiss, wyk. Adam Garcia, Amy Adams, Mena Suvari, Aaron Stanford USA 2005 HBO Comedy 10:00 Na dobre i złe - komedia sensacyjna reż. Jason Alexander, wyk. Jason Alexander, Lolita Davidovich, James Woods, Joe Mantegna USA 1996 11:30 Najgorszy tydzień w moim życiu 2 - serial komediowy odc. 1 Wlk. Brytania 2004 12:00 Tajniak z klasą - komedia sensacyjna reż. Marcos Siega, wyk. Nick Cannon, Adrian Young, Art Bonilla, Bart McCarthy USA 2005 13:30 Prestiż, splendor i blask - komedia reż. Pieter Kramer, wyk. Linda de Mol, Joan Collins, Chris Tates, Kees Hulst Holandia 2004 15:05 Na dobre i złe - komedia sensacyjna reż. Jason Alexander, wyk. Jason Alexander, Lolita Davidovich, James Woods, Joe Mantegna USA 1996 16:35 Tajniak z klasą - komedia sensacyjna reż. Marcos Siega, wyk. Nick Cannon, Adrian Young, Art Bonilla, Bart McCarthy USA 2005 18:10 Prestiż, splendor i blask - komedia reż. Pieter Kramer, wyk. Linda de Mol, Joan Collins, Chris Tates, Kees Hulst Holandia 2004 19:50 Kung Fu szał - komedia sensacyjna reż. Stephen Chow, wyk. Stephen Chow, Xiaogang Feng, Wah Yuen, Zhi Hua Dong Chiny/Hongkong 2004 21:30 Premiera Na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 200 22:30 Diukowie Hazzardu - komedia reż. Jay Chandrasekhar, wyk. Johnny Knoxville, Sean William Scott, Alice Greczyn, Steve Lemme USA 2005 00:15 Anonimowi Krwiopijcy - komedia reż. Michael Keller, wyk. Paul Popowich, Judith Scott, Michael Madsen, Neil D'Monte USA 2003 01:45 Na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 200 Cinemax 06:00 Jaśminowe kobiety - dramat obyczajowy reż. Yong Hou, wyk. Ziyi Zhang, Joan Chen, Wen Jiang, Ye Liu Chiny 2004 08:15 Wróć do mnie - komediodramat reż. Bonnie Hunt, wyk. David Duchovny, Minnie Driver, Carroll O'Connor, Robert Loggia USA 2000 10:20 Złapani za rękę - thriller reż. Ake Sandgren, wyk. Trine Dyrholm, Lars Brygmann, Kurt Ravn, Henrik Prip Dania 2005 11:55 Rozstania i powroty - dramat obyczajowy reż. Claude Lelouch, wyk. Jean-Louis Trintignant, Françoise Fabian, Annie Girardot, Michel Piccoli Francja 1985 13:50 30 dni - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jamal Joseph, wyk. Hill Harper, Charlie Neal, Da Brat, Abdul Yoba USA 2006 15:25 Wielki Gatsby - melodramat reż. Robert Markowitz, wyk. Toby Stephens, Mira Sorvino, Paul Rudd, Martin Donovan USA/ Wlk. Brytania 2000 17:50 Jaśminowe kobiety - dramat obyczajowy reż. Yong Hou, wyk. Ziyi Zhang, Joan Chen, Wen Jiang, Ye Liu Chiny 2004 20:00 Sobotnia premiera Ray - film biograficzny reż. Taylor Hackford, wyk. Jamie Foxx, Kerry Washington, Regina King, Clifton Powell USA 2004 22:30 Zakazany owoc Hotel Erotica - serial erotyczny odc. 1 reż. Gary Dean Orona, USA 2004 23:55 Druga prawda - dramat sensacyjny reż. Barbet Schroeder, wyk. Glenn Close, Jeremy Irons, Ron Silver, Annabella Sciorra USA/ Japonia 1990 01:45 Mistrzowie horroru - serial grozy odc. 7 reż. Don Coscarelli, Kanada/USA 2005 02:45 Przeciwko mafii - dramat kryminalny reż. Thaddeus O'Sullivan, wyk. Nicholas Turturro, Tom Sizemore, Debi Mazar, Abe Vigoda USA 1998 04:50 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: McG i John Stockwell - magazyn filmowy 05:15 W blasku Hollywood 2: Alec Baldwin - magazyn filmowy Cinemax 2 06:00 Sueno - marzenia - komediodramat reż. Renée Chabria, wyk. John Leguizamo, Ana Claudia Talancón, Elizabeth Pena, Nestor Serrano USA 2005 07:45 Dwaj bracia - film przygodowy reż. Jean-Jacques Annaud, wyk. Guy Pearce, Jean-Claude Dreyfus, Moussa Maaskri, Freddie Highmore Francja/ Wlk. Brytania 2004 09:30 Lato roku 1942 - dramat obyczajowy reż. Robert Mulligan, wyk. Gary Grimes, Jerry Houser, Oliver Conant, Jennifer O'Neill USA 1971 11:15 Harry i Walter jadą do Nowego Jorku - komedia reż. Mark Rydell, wyk. James Caan, Elliott Gould, Michael Caine, Diane Keaton USA 1976 13:05 Sueno - marzenia - komediodramat reż. Renée Chabria, wyk. John Leguizamo, Ana Claudia Talancón, Elizabeth Pena, Nestor Serrano USA 2005 14:50 Poławiacz pereł - dramat obyczajowy reż. Sidney King, wyk. Joey Honsa, Amy Jean Johnson, Maddie Abshire, Brian Boland USA 2004 16:25 Rytm życia - dramat obyczajowy reż. Patrick Hogan, wyk. Phillip Vaden, Marnette Patterson, Julie Hagerty, Stephen Tobolowsky USA 2006 18:10 Dwaj bracia - film przygodowy reż. Jean-Jacques Annaud, wyk. Guy Pearce, Jean-Claude Dreyfus, Moussa Maaskri, Freddie Highmore Francja/ Wlk. Brytania 2004 20:00 Teściowie - komedia reż. Arthur Hiller, wyk. Alan Arkin, Peter Falk, Penny Peyser, Richard Libertini USA 1979 22:00 Wielka przygoda Pee Wee Hermana - komedia reż. Tim Burton, wyk. Paul Reubens, Mark Holton, Diane Salinger, Judd Omen USA 1985 23:30 Wstrząsy - film SF reż. Ron Underwood, wyk. Kevin Bacon, Michael Gross, Fred Ward, Reba McEntire USA 1990 01:05 Park Gorkiego - film sensacyjny reż. Michael Apted, wyk. William Hurt, Joanna Pacuła, Ian Bannen, Lee Marvin USA 1983 03:10 Pod Czerwoną Kakadu - komediodramat reż. Dominik Graf, wyk. Max Riemelt, Jessica Schwarz, Ronald Zehrfeld, Ingeborg Westphal Niemcy 2006 05:15 Kawa z gwiazdami 2: Robert Rodriguez - magazyn filmowy Ale kino! 08:00 Szejk - melodramat reż. George Melford, wyk. Rudolph Valentino, Agnes Ayres, Ruth Miller, George Waggner USA 1921 09:35 Czego nie widać - komedia reż. Peter Bogdanovich, wyk. Michael Caine, Christopher Reeve, Carol Burnett, John Ritter USA 1992 11:25 ale krótkie! Romanse seniorów - filmy krótkometrażowe 12:05 Wspaniałe życie - film obyczajowy reż. Frank Capra, wyk. James Stewart, Donna Reed, Henry Traves, Lionel Barrymore USA 1946 14:20 Gusta i guściki - komediodramat reż. Agnes Jaoui, wyk. Anne Alvaro, Jean-Pierre Bacri, Alain Chabat, Agnes Jaoui Francja 2000 16:20 Poirot: Król trefl - serial kryminalny reż. Edward Bennett, Wlk. Brytania 1989 17:20 Poirot: Sen - serial kryminalny reż. Edward Bennett, Wlk. Brytania 1989 18:20 I będę żyć - dramat obyczajowy reż. Roger Spottiswoode, wyk. Susan Sarandon, Aidan Devine, Cynthia Mace, Kenneth Welsh Kanada/USA 2003 20:00 Odnaleźć siebie - dramat obyczajowy reż. Mike Nichols, wyk. Harrison Ford, Annette Bening, Bill Nunn, Mikki Allen USA 1991 21:55 Karmazynowy przypływ - thriller reż. Tony Scott, wyk. Denzel Washington, Gene Hackman, Matt Craven, George Dzundza USA 1995 00:00 Twierdza - thriller reż. Michael Bay, wyk. Sean Connery, Nicolas Cage, Ed Harris, Michael Biehn USA 1996 02:15 Związek doskonały - dramat obyczajowy reż. Nobuhiro Suwa, wyk. Valeria Bruni Tedeschi, Bruno Todeschini, Nathalie Boutefeu, Louis-Do de Lencquesaing Japonia/Francja 2005 Kino Polska 06:00 PKF 51/54 06:15 PKF 50B/59 06:30 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60. 06:35 PKF 51A/64 06:50 PKF 50B/69 07:05 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 70. 07:10 PKF 49A/70 07:20 PKF 50A/75 07:45 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80. 07:50 PKF 50B/81 08:05 PKF 50/87 08:30 Bajki 08:35 Bajki Tajemnice Wiklinowej Zatoki - serial animowany odc. 3 09:00 Seans w Iluzjonie 09:05 Seans w Iluzjonie Kronika PAT 09:35 Seans w Iluzjonie Trójka hultajska - komedia obyczajowa reż. Henryk Szaro, wyk. Antoni Szczerba-Ferski, Stanisław Woliński, Stanisław Sielański, Józef Kondrat Polska 1937 11:15 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 11:20 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Doktor Ewa: Prawo do życia - serial obyczajowy odc. 3 reż. Henryk Kluba, Polska 1971 12:15 Seans. Poprawka z historii 12:20 Seans. Poprawka z historii Przyłbice i kaptury: Pożoga - serial przygodowy odc. 3/9 reż. Marek Piestrak, Polska 1985 13:30 Rodzina do kina 13:35 Rodzina do kina Detektywi na wakacjach: Wielkie odkrycie - serial przygodowy odc. 4/5 reż. Leokadia Migielska, Polska 1979 14:15 Rodzina do kina 14:20 Rodzina do kina Karino - film familijny odc. 1/2 reż. Jan Batory, wyk. Janusz Gajos, Władysław Hańcza, Leon Niemczyk, Zygmunt Kęstowicz Polska 1975 16:00 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Jerzy Bończak 16:05 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Jerzy Bończak Wypowiedź: Jerzy Bończak 16:30 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Jerzy Bończak Mazepa - dramat obyczajowy reż. Gustaw Holoubek, wyk. Jerzy Bończak, Mieczysław Voit, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Magdalena Zawadzka Polska 1975 18:30 Rodzina do kina 18:35 Rodzina do kina Siedem życzeń: Być dorosłym - serial przygodowy odc. 3/7 reż. Janusz Dymek, Polska 1985 19:30 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80. PKF 46/83 19:55 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80. PKF 50B/81 20:15 Seans na dwa głosy 20:20 Seans na dwa głosy Wypowiedź: Jadwiga Barańska, Jerzy Antczak 20:45 Seans na dwa głosy Noce i dnie: Bogumił i Barbara - film obyczajowy odc. 1/2 reż. Jerzy Antczak, wyk. Jadwiga Barańska, Jerzy Bińczycki, Barbara Ludwiżanka, Jerzy Kamas Polska 1975 23:00 KinOFFteka 23:05 KinOFFteka Kaukaski feniks - film dokumentalny reż. Wojciech Domachowski, wyk. Polska 2006 23:45 Seans. Poprawka z historii 00:10 Seans. Poprawka z historii Jeniec Europy - film kostiumowy reż. Jerzy Kawalerowicz, wyk. Roland Blanche, Vernon Dobtcheff, Didier Flamand, François Berléand Polska/Francja 1989 02:10 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Dorota Stalińska 02:15 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Dorota Stalińska Wypowiedź: Dorota Stalińska 02:25 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Dorota Stalińska Debiutantka - dramat obyczajowy reż. Barbara Sass, wyk. Dorota Stalińska, Andrzej Łapicki, Bożena Adamkówna, Elżbieta Czyżewska Polska 1981 04:10 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Dorota Stalińska Jan Zachwatowicz - film dokumentalny reż. Antoni Krauze, wyk. Polska 2000 Hallmark Channel 06:00 Wielki i włochaty - komedia reż. Philip Spink, wyk. Robert Burke, Trevor Jones, Greg Thirloway, Richard Thomas USA 1998 08:00 Życie na Liberty Street - dramat obyczajowy reż. David S. Cass Sr., wyk. Annabeth Gish, Ethan Embry, Wendy Phillips, Ed Begley Jr. USA 2004 10:00 Wspólny dom - dramat obyczajowy reż. Michael Tuchner, wyk. Ann-Margret, Matthew Settle, Hunter Tylo, Shailene Woodley USA 2004 12:00 Życie na Liberty Street - dramat obyczajowy reż. David S. Cass Sr., wyk. Annabeth Gish, Ethan Embry, Wendy Phillips, Ed Begley Jr. USA 2004 14:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Śmierć i proch - serial kryminalny odc. 5 Wlk. Brytania 1999 16:00 Córki McLeoda - serial obyczajowy odc. 195 reż. Chris Martin Jones, Australia 2004 17:00 Córki McLeoda - serial obyczajowy odc. 196 reż. Chris Martin Jones, Australia 2004 18:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Zepsuty owoc - serial kryminalny Wlk. Brytania 1999 20:00 Tajemnicza kobieta: Odkupienie - film kryminalny reż. David S. Cass Sr., wyk. Kellie Martin, Clarence Williams III, Nina Siemaszko, Raymond J. Barry USA 2006 22:00 Sprawy inspektora Morse'a - serial kryminalny odc. 1 USA 1987 00:00 Za wcześnie - dramat obyczajowy reż. Tom McLoughlin, wyk. Alexis Dziena, Marcia Gay Harden, Mike Erwin, Miriam McDonald USA 2004 02:00 Zbrodnia bez kary - film kryminalny reż. Kevin Connor, wyk. Megan Ward, Morgan Weisser, Rutanya Alda, David Proval USA 2004 04:00 Wielki i włochaty - komedia reż. Philip Spink, wyk. Robert Burke, Trevor Jones, Greg Thirloway, Richard Thomas USA 1998 Comedy Central 06:00 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1613 06:30 Cybill - serial odc. 223 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 07:00 Cybill - serial odc. 224 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 07:25 Cybill - serial odc. 301 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 08:00 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 420 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 08:25 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 421 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 08:50 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 422 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 09:10 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 306 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 09:30 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 307 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 308 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:25 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 505 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 10:50 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 506 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 11:15 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 203 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 11:45 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 204 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:10 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 205 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:35 Po dyżurze - serial odc. 107 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 13:00 Po dyżurze - serial odc. 108 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 13:20 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 309 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 13:45 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 310 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:10 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 507 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 14:35 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 508 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 15:00 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 509 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 15:35 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 206 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 16:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 207 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 16:30 Pan złota rączka - serial odc. 321 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 16:55 Pan złota rączka - serial odc. 322 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 17:20 Pan złota rączka - serial odc. 323 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 17:50 Po dyżurze - serial odc. 109 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 18:15 Bogaci bankruci - serial odc. 119 reż. Lee Shallat Chemel, Joe Russo, USA 2003 18:15 Po dyżurze - serial odc. 110 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 19:10 Bogaci bankruci - serial odc. 120 reż. Lee Shallat Chemel, Joe Russo, USA 2003 19:35 Bogaci bankruci - serial odc. 121 reż. Lee Shallat Chemel, Joe Russo, USA 2003 20:00 Hu, jak humor - program rozrywkowy odc. 110 21:00 Lody na patyku 7: Zakochani chłopcy - film reż. Walter Bannert, wyk. Linda Carol, Michael Gahr, Eva Astor, Inbal Erlich, Dana Sharon, Zachi Noy, Yftach Katzur, Sonja Martin, Jonathan Sagall, Michele Lasko, Leonard Lansink Izrael/ RFN 1987 22:45 South Park - serial animowany odc. 407 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 23:15 Było sobie porno - program rozrywkowy odc. 110 23:40 South Park - serial animowany odc. 408 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 00:05 Kookły - program rozrywkowy 00:30 The Daily Show - dziennik niecodziennych wiadomości 01:00 Saturday Night Live - show odc. 144 01:40 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 406 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 02:05 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 407 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 02:30 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 408 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 03:00 Było sobie porno - program rozrywkowy odc. 110 03:30 Głowa rodziny - serial odc. 306 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 04:00 Głowa rodziny - serial odc. 307 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 04:30 Głowa rodziny - serial odc. 308 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 05:00 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1614 05:30 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1615 AXN 06:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 62 Australia 2001 07:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 63 Australia 2001 08:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 14 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 09:00 Zagadki Cosby'ego - serial kryminalny odc. 7 USA 1994 10:00 Zagadki Cosby'ego - serial kryminalny odc. 8 USA 1994 11:00 Wzór 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 4 USA 2005 12:00 Wzór 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 5 USA 2005 13:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 62 Australia 2001 14:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 63 Australia 2001 15:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 18 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 16:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 19 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 17:00 Zagubiony pokój - serial SF odc. 1 reż. Craig R. Baxley, Michael W. Watkins, USA 2006 18:00 Zagubiony pokój - serial SF odc. 2 reż. Craig R. Baxley, Michael W. Watkins, USA 2006 19:00 Medium - serial kryminalny odc. 8 USA 2005 20:00 Mistrzowie science-fiction - serial SF odc. 1 reż. Mark Rydell, USA 2007 21:00 Zagubiony pokój - serial SF odc. 1 reż. Craig R. Baxley, Michael W. Watkins, USA 2006 22:00 Zagubiony pokój - serial SF odc. 2 reż. Craig R. Baxley, Michael W. Watkins, USA 2006 23:00 Szubienica - thriller reż. Ken Girotti, wyk. Mädchen Amick, Lou Diamond Phillips USA 2001 00:55 Medium - serial kryminalny odc. 8 USA 2005 01:50 Medium - serial kryminalny odc. 11 USA 2005 02:45 Mistrzowie science-fiction - serial SF odc. 1 reż. Mark Rydell, USA 2007 03:40 Szubienica - thriller reż. Ken Girotti, wyk. Mädchen Amick, Lou Diamond Phillips USA 2001 AXN Crime 12:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 161 Australia 2001 13:00 Tajne akcje CIA - serial sensacyjny odc. 6 USA/Kanada 2001 14:00 Bez pardonu 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 14 USA 2000 15:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 9 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 16:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 10 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 17:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 161 Australia 2001 18:00 Tajne akcje CIA - serial sensacyjny odc. 6 USA/Kanada 2001 19:00 Bez pardonu 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 14 USA 2000 20:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 9 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 21:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 10 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 22:00 Uśpiona komórka - serial sensacyjny odc. 9 USA 2005 23:00 Uśpiona komórka - serial sensacyjny odc. 10 USA 2005 00:00 Tajne akcje CIA - serial sensacyjny odc. 6 USA/Kanada 2001 01:00 Bez pardonu 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 14 USA 2000 02:00 Uśpiona komórka - serial sensacyjny odc. 9 USA 2005 03:00 Uśpiona komórka - serial sensacyjny odc. 10 USA 2005 National Geographic Channel 06:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Zrobione ze stali - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Strażnicy przyrody: Sardynia - serial przyrodniczy 08:00 Lądowanie w Normandii: Ludzie i wynalazki - film dokumentalny odc. 1/2 09:00 Lądowanie w Normandii: Ludzie i wynalazki - film dokumentalny odc. 2 ost. 10:00 Mój niezwykły mózg: Przypadkowy geniusz - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Czysta nauka: Rzymskie technologie - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Dlaczego psy się śmieją, a szympansy płaczą - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 13:00 Dlaczego psy się śmieją, a szympansy płaczą - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 14:00 Z życia dzikiej przyrody - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 14:30 Z życia dzikiej przyrody - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 15:00 Z życia dzikiej przyrody - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 15:30 Z życia dzikiej przyrody - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 16:00 Kraksy pod lupą: Zderzenie pociągów - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Kraksy pod lupą: Grecki prom - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Kraksy pod lupą: Uciekający pociąg - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Stacja polarna na biegunie południowym - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Tajemnice pierwszego cesarza Chin - film dokumentalny 21:00 W Zakazanym Mieście: Tajemnice - serial dokumentalny 22:00 W Zakazanym Mieście: Walka o przetrwanie - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Flota skarbów: Morska przygoda Zheng He - film dokumentalny odc. 1/2 00:00 Flota skarbów: Morska przygoda Zheng He - film dokumentalny odc. 2 ost. 01:00 Za kratkami: Więzienie o zaostrzonym rygorze - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Tajemnice pierwszego cesarza Chin - film dokumentalny 03:00 W Zakazanym Mieście: Tajemnice - serial dokumentalny 04:00 W Zakazanym Mieście: Walka o przetrwanie - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Flota skarbów: Morska przygoda Zheng He - film dokumentalny odc. 1/2 Cartoon Network 06:00 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 06:50 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 07:15 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 07:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 08:30 Fantastyczna czwórka - serial animowany 08:55 Fantastyczna czwórka - serial animowany 09:20 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 09:45 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 10:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 10:30 Ben 10 - serial animowany 11:00 Storm Hawks - serial animowany 11:30 Młodzi Tytani - serial animowany 11:55 Robotboy - serial animowany 12:45 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 13:15 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 14:05 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 14:30 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 14:45 Ufolągi - serial animowany 15:10 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 15:35 Nieustraszeni bracia Adrenalini - serial animowany 15:50 Baranek Shaun - serial animowany 16:00 Foster's 60 - serial animowany 16:50 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka - serial dla dzieci 17:40 Szpiegowska rodzinka - serial dla dzieci 18:00 Scooby-Doo i legenda wampira - film animowany 19:40 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie - serial animowany 20:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 20:20 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 20:40 Jam Łasica - serial animowany 21:05 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy - serial animowany 21:55 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 22:45 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 23:10 Atomówki - serial animowany 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 00:00 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 00:50 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 01:40 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 02:30 Jam Łasica - serial animowany 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy - serial animowany 03:50 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Kopalnia diamentów/Wieżowiec/Zgniatarka samochodów - serial dokumentalny 06:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Tankowanie w powietrzu/Stoki narciarskie/Produkcja samochodów - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Kajakiem przez wodospad - serial dokumentalny 07:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Przewrót w tył na skuterze śnieżnym - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Broń przyszłości: Znajdź i zniszcz! - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Bracia Ludolf - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 10:00 Klub zabytkowych samochodów: Rolls-Royce - serial dokumentalny 10:30 Klub zabytkowych samochodów: Ferrari 308 - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Piąty bieg - magazyn motoryzacyjny 11:30 Bezwzględne maszyny - transatlantyckie starcie: Samochody sportowe - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Kopalnia diamentów/Wieżowiec/Zgniatarka samochodów - serial dokumentalny 12:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Tankowanie w powietrzu/Stoki narciarskie/Produkcja samochodów - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Kajakiem przez wodospad - serial dokumentalny 13:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Przewrót w tył na skuterze śnieżnym - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Broń przyszłości: Znajdź i zniszcz! - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Kolejny sąd nad mitami - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Największe kasyno - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Wielka Brytania - sedan ostatniej szansy - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Misja nie-zbędna - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 19:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Roadster '36 - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Amerykański chopper: Intel 2 - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Gry wideo - ®ewolucyjna rozrywka: Nogi - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 44 22:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 45 23:00 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 00:00 William Shatner - jak technika zmieniła świat - film dokumentalny 01:00 Wojny na stadionach: Włochy - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Godzina zero: Terror w Tokio - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Discovery Atlas: Prawdziwy Meksyk - serial dokumentalny 05:00 William Shatner - jak technika zmieniła świat - film dokumentalny Planete 05:45 Tajniki przyrody 3 - serial przyrodniczy odc. 7/13 06:15 Tajniki przyrody 3 - serial przyrodniczy odc. 13 ost. 06:45 Tajniki przyrody 4 - serial przyrodniczy odc. 1/13 07:15 Przygoda z przyrodą: Niedźwiedzia wojna - serial dokumentalny odc. 6/15 08:05 Tajniki przyrody 4 - serial przyrodniczy odc. 2/13 08:40 Tajniki przyrody 4 - serial przyrodniczy odc. 3/13 09:15 Myśliwce sprzymierzonych - film dokumentalny 10:20 Przygoda z przyrodą: Pieśń wilka - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/15 11:15 Premiera. Mała planeta Ten cudowny dzień: Maroko - czas ramadanu - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/13 11:45 To nie czary!: Fotografia cyfrowa - program popularnonaukowy odc. 10/20 12:20 Ian Gillian. Gwiazda autostrady - film dokumentalny 13:20 Dobry zły grizzly - film dokumentalny 14:20 Geniusz zaklęty w zdjęciach: Jesteśmy rodziną - serial dokumentalny odc. 5/6 15:25 Ginące cywilizacje: Akhowie ze Złotego Trójkąta - serial dokumentalny odc. 15 ost. 16:30 Podwodny świat wysp Cíes - film przyrodniczy 17:30 Świat za 50 lat: Miasto - film dokumentalny odc. 2/3 18:30 Wiek AIDS - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/4 19:30 Afera - film dokumentalny 20:45 Premiera. Portrety Luksusowe profesje - film dokumentalny 21:45 Premiera. Portrety Śmierć Gianniego Versace - film dokumentalny 22:45 Premiera. Seans Planete Moja wstrząsająca historia: Tajemnica śpiączki - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/7 23:40 Historie skandaliczne: Zmartwychwstanie w Los Angeles - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/6 00:35 Moja wstrząsająca historia: Seks podczas snu - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/7 01:30 Ginące cywilizacje: Pomakowie z Tracji - serial dokumentalny odc. 13/15 02:30 Reklamujemy reklamy: Łakocie - serial dokumentalny odc. 11/40 03:05 Reklamujemy reklamy: Prasa - serial dokumentalny odc. 12/40 03:40 Reklamujemy reklamy: Reklamy motoryzacyjne - część 1 - serial dokumentalny odc. 13/40 Fox Life 08:10 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 6, Reguły zaręczyn USA 1998 08:35 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 7, Poza kąpielą i łóżkiem USA 1998 09:10 Agent w spódnicy - serial komediowy odc. 15, Zemsta sekretarek reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 10:00 Las Vegas - serial, dramat odc. 7, Poszukiwacze USA 2003 11:00 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 19, Brak seksu w wielkim mieście USA 1998 11:30 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 20, Ocena Grace USA 1998 12:00 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć - reality show odc. 9 12:55 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 1, Powroty reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 13:45 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 2, Ponownie w domu reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 14:35 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 8, Kandydaci USA 1998 15:05 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 9, Podróż dziękczynienia Cz. 1 USA 1998 15:30 Poszlaka - komedia obyczajowa reż. Maggie Greenwald, wyk. Lindsay Lohan, Bug Hall, Ian Gomez, Brenda Song USA 2000 17:20 Fashion House - serial, dramat odc. 59, Podsumowanie tygodnia #10 reż. James Slocum, Alex Hennech, USA 2006 18:15 Kevin Hill - serial, dramat odc. 8, Waleczna Jessie reż. Arvin Brown, Milan Cheylov, USA 2004 19:10 Hope i Faith - serial komediowy odc. 4, Recepcjonistka USA 2003 19:35 Hope i Faith - serial komediowy odc. 5, Halloween USA 2003 20:05 Gotowe na wszystko - serial komediowy odc. 1, Nieustający deszcz reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 21:00 Gotowe na wszystko - serial komediowy odc. 2, Lepiej we dwoje reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 21:55 Gotowe na wszystko - serial komediowy odc. 3, Weekend za miastem reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 22:45 Dirt - serial, dramat odc. 11, Wojna paparazzi reż. Matthew Michael, USA 2007 23:40 Poślubione armii - serial obyczajowy odc. 6, Tożsamość USA 2007 00:35 Zaginiona - serial sensacyjny odc. 6, Czarna skrzynka USA 2006 01:35 Proste życie 3 - serial komediowy odc. 8, ZOO USA 02:00 Proste życie 3 - serial komediowy odc. 9, Gotowanie USA 02:25 Być Jak Gwiazda: Mandy Moore - program rozrywkowy odc. 5 Eurosport 08:30 Eurogole Weekend - magazyn piłkarski 09:00 Biegi narciarskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Rybińsku (Rosja) - bieg na 15 km stylem dowolnym kobiet 10:00 Biatlon Zawody Pucharu Świata w Pokljuce (Słowenia) - bieg indywidualny kobiet 11:00 Narciarstwo alpejskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Val d'Isere (Francja) - zjazd kobiet 12:00 Biatlon Zawody Pucharu Świata w Pokljuce (Słowenia) - bieg sprinterski mężczyzn 13:00 Narciarstwo alpejskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Val Gardena (Włochy) - zjazd mężczyzn 13:30 Skoki narciarskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Kranju - kwalifikacje 14:30 Biatlon Zawody Pucharu Świata w Pokljuce (Słowenia) - bieg sprinterski kobiet 15:45 Pływanie Mistrzostwa Europy na krótkim basenie w Debreczynie - 3. dzień 16:15 Pływanie Mistrzostwa Europy na krótkim basenie w Debreczynie - 3. dzień 18:15 Eurosport Buzz - magazyn sportowy 18:45 Snooker UK Championship w Telford (Wielka Brytania) 20:30 Snooker UK Championship w Telford (Wielka Brytania) 23:00 Fight Club: World Max Final - magazyn sportów walki 01:00 Snooker UK Championship w Telford (Wielka Brytania) MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 09:00 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 09:30 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 10:00 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 11:00 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 11:30 MTV w domu u... - z wizytą u gwiazd 12:00 Popcorn - magazyn filmowy 12:30 Mastermix - program muzyczny 14:00 Pamiętnik: Angelina Jolie - za kulisami życia gwiazd 14:30 Wspaniałe życie - kulisy życia prywatnego gwiazd 16:30 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 17:30 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 18:00 Wzgórza Hollywood - reality show 18:30 True Life - cała prawda o młodzieży 19:30 Pojedynek gwiazd - gwiazdorskie potyczki nie całkiem na serio 20:00 Efekt Eks - reality show 20:30 Życie na krawędzi - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Życie rockmana - serial dokumentalny 21:30 Synowie rzeźnika - serial animowany dla dorosłych 22:00 Zakład - ile zrobisz dla kasy? 22:30 Demolka - antyodpicowywanie 23:00 Chcę mieć znaną twarz - wszystko o operacjach plastycznych 23:30 South Park - serial animowany dla dorosłych 00:00 Pięść mistrza Zen - reality show 00:30 True Life - cała prawda o młodzieży 01:00 PartyZone - klubowe rytmy 04:00 Don't kill the music - nocna playlista VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:00 Power lista 12:00 VIVA Hits Polska - program muzyczny 13:00 Viva Movie - magazyn filmowy 14:00 Viva Celebrations - reality show 15:00 Kocha, nie kocha - gra SMS-owa 15:30 Chartsurfer - SMS-owa lista przebojów VIVY 17:00 O co kaman? - tłumaczenia zagranicznych teledysków 18:00 Shibuya - karaoke show 18:30 Parot - gra SMS-owa 19:00 Viva Celebrations - reality show 20:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 20:30 2008 - gra SMS-owa 21:00 Club Charts - lista przebojów 22:00 Personality - teledyskowy życiorys wybranej gwiazdy 23:00 Łatwa kasa - gra interaktywna 01:00 Nightrider - nocne pasmo muzyczne TCM 06:10 Penelope - komedia kryminalna reż. Arthur Hiller, wyk. Natalie Wood, Ian Bannen, Dick Shawn, Peter Falk USA 1966 07:50 Conagher - western reż. Reynaldo Villalobos, wyk. Sam Elliott, Katharine Ross, Barry Corbin, Ken Curtis USA 1991 09:45 Ninoczka - komedia reż. Ernst Lubitsch, wyk. Greta Garbo, Melvyn Douglas, Ina Claire, Bela Lugosi USA 1939 11:35 Bracia Karamazow - dramat obyczajowy reż. Richard Brooks, wyk. Yul Brynner, William Shatner, Maria Schell, Claire Bloom USA 1958 14:00 Myszy i ludzie - dramat obyczajowy reż. Gary Sinise, wyk. Gary Sinise, John Malkovich, Sherilyn Fenn, Casey Siemaszko USA 1992 15:55 Tomcio Paluch - film familijny reż. George Pal, wyk. Russ Tamblyn, Jessie Matthews, Alan Young, June Thorburn Wlk. Brytania/USA 1958 17:25 O jednego szpiega za dużo - komedia sensacyjna reż. Joseph Sargent, wyk. David McCallum, Rip Torn, Robert Vaughn, Dorothy Provine USA 1966 19:05 Myszy i ludzie - dramat obyczajowy reż. Gary Sinise, wyk. Gary Sinise, John Malkovich, Sherilyn Fenn, Casey Siemaszko USA 1992 21:00 Zbieg z Alcatraz - dramat sensacyjny reż. John Boorman, wyk. Lee Marvin, John Vernon, Sharon Acker, Angie Dickinson USA 1967 22:35 Bunt na Bounty - dramat przygodowy reż. Lewis Milestone, wyk. Marlon Brando, Trevor Howard, Richard Harris, Hugh Griffith USA 1962 01:30 Zbieg z Alcatraz - dramat sensacyjny reż. John Boorman, wyk. Lee Marvin, John Vernon, Sharon Acker, Angie Dickinson USA 1967 03:00 Noc iguany - dramat obyczajowy reż. John Huston, wyk. Richard Burton, Ava Gardner, Deborah Kerr, Sue Lyon USA 1964 05:00 Ninoczka - komedia reż. Ernst Lubitsch, wyk. Greta Garbo, Melvyn Douglas, Ina Claire, Bela Lugosi USA 1939 Zone Europa 08:00 Mannowie - powieść stulecia - dramat cz. 3/3 reż. Heinrich Breloer, wyk. Armin Mueller-Stahl, Monica Bleibtreu, Jurgen Hentsch, Veronica Ferres Niemcy 2001 09:55 Stróż plaży w sezonie zimowym - komedia reż. Goran Paskaljevic, wyk. Irfan Mensur, Gordana Kosanovic, Danilo Stojkovic, Mira Banjac Jugosławia 1976 11:30 Skąpiec - komedia reż. Louis de Funes, Jean Girault, wyk. Louis de Funes, Frank David, Hervé Bellon, Georges Audoubert, Guy Grosso, Michel Modo, Henri Génes, Max Montavon, Micheline Bourday, Madeleine Barbulée Francja 1980 13:40 Bal - musical reż. Ettore Scola, wyk. Étienne Guichard, Régis Bouquet, Francesco De Rosa, Arnault LeCarpentier Algieria/ Francja/ Włochy 1983 15:40 Ptaki - thriller reż. Alfred Hitchcock, wyk. Rod Taylor, Jessica Tandy, Tippi Hedren, Suzanne Pleshette, Ethel Griffies USA 1963 17:45 Morderstwo w Orient Ekspresie - film kryminalny reż. Sidney Lumet, wyk. Albert Finney, Lauren Bacall, Martin Balsam, Ingrid Bergman, Jacqueline Bisset, Jean-Pierre Cassel, Sean Connery, John Gielgud, Anthony Perkins, Vanessa Redgrave Wielka Brytania 1974 20:00 Salon filmowy - Pedro Almodovar: Kobiety na skraju załamania nerwowego - komediodramat reż. Pedro Almodóvar, wyk. María Barranco, Carmen Maura, Rossy de Palma, Julietta Serrano Hiszpania 1998 21:40 Czarny kot, biały kot - komedia reż. Emir Kusturica, wyk. Bajram Severdzan, Srdjan Todorović, Branka Katić, Florijan Ajdini Francja/ Niemcy/ Jugosławia 1998 23:55 Tajemnica Klika: Piękno ciała - film erotyczny reż. Hamilton Lewinston, wyk. Robert Donovan, John Lazar, Harvey Shain, Taylor St. Claire Wielka Brytania 1997 01:30 Bal - musical reż. Ettore Scola, wyk. Étienne Guichard, Régis Bouquet, Francesco De Rosa, Arnault LeCarpentier Algieria/ Francja/ Włochy 1983 03:20 Nieśmiertelny - film fantasy reż. Russell Mulcahy, wyk. Christopher Lambert, Sean Connery, Clancy Brown, Roxanne Hart USA/ Wlk. Brytania 1986 Zone Romantica 06:00 Bezwstydnice - serial obyczajowy odc. 45 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 06:55 Bezwstydnice - serial obyczajowy odc. 46 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 07:50 Bezwstydnice - serial obyczajowy odc. 47 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 08:45 Bezwstydnice - serial obyczajowy odc. 48 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 09:40 Bezwstydnice - serial obyczajowy odc. 49 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 10:35 To jest życie - serial odc. 25 Meksyk 2002 11:30 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 96 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 12:25 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 97 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 13:20 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 98 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 14:15 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 99 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 15:10 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 100 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 16:00 Nowe życie - film fabularny reż. Jesus Font, wyk. Paola Krum, Gaston Pauls, Juanjo Puigcorbe, Oscar Jaenada, Blanca Apilanez Hiszpania 2003 18:00 Mundoshow international - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 19:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 12 20:00 Droga do sławy - reality show odc. 17 21:00 Książę z bajki - reality show odc. 10 22:00 Opowieści o seksie zwykłych ludzi - serial odc. 5 reż. Diego Palacio, Argentyna 2004 23:00 Cienie przeszłości - film fabularny reż. Joe Camp III, wyk. Ernest Borgnine, Kim Hunter, James Morrison, Jerry Haynes USA 1999 01:00 To jest życie - serial odc. 26 Meksyk 2002 01:50 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 45 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 02:40 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 46 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 03:30 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 47 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 04:20 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 48 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 05:10 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 49 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 Canal + Sport 2 21:00 Piłka nożna Premiership Plus - magazyn ligi angielskiej BBC Prime 06:10 Kucharz duży, kucharz mały - program dla dzieci 06:30 Tikkabilla - program dla dzieci 07:00 RazzleDazzle - program dla dzieci 07:15 Tweenies - program dla dzieci 07:35 Balamory - program dla dzieci 07:55 Kucharz duży, kucharz mały - program dla dzieci 08:15 Roly Mo zaprasza - program dla dzieci 08:30 Andy Pandy - serial dla dzieci 08:35 Teletubisie - serial animowany 09:00 Top Gear Xtra - talk-show motoryzacyjny 11:00 EastEnders - serial obyczajowy 12:00 Portrety gwiazd - program rozrywkowy 12:30 Najsłabsze ogniwo - teleturniej 14:00 Jak się nie ubierać? - magazyn poradnikowy 15:00 Hotel z piekła rodem - program poradnikowy 16:00 Urodzone, by żyć na wolno¶ci - program dokumentalny 17:00 Potwory, które spotkali¶my - program dokumentalny 18:00 EastEnders - serial obyczajowy 19:00 Jak się nie ubierać? - magazyn poradnikowy 21:00 Cuda Jezusa - program popularnonaukowy 22:00 Czym można służyć? - serial komediowy 22:30 Mała Brytania - serial komediowy 23:00 Gderliwcy - program rozrywkowy 23:30 Fantastyczni Mighty Boosh - serial komediowy 00:00 EastEnders - serial obyczajowy 01:00 Cuda Jezusa - program popularnonaukowy 02:00 Mała Brytania - serial komediowy 02:30 Robinsonowie - serial komediowy 03:00 Gderliwcy - program rozrywkowy 03:30 Fantastyczni Mighty Boosh - serial komediowy 04:00 Potwory, które spotkali¶my - program dokumentalny 05:30 Balamory - program dla dzieci 05:50 Tweenies - program dla dzieci Hyper 21:00 Tsubasa Chronicle - serial anime odc. 10 21:30 Fresh Air: Kane&Lynch;: Dead Man - magazyn 22:00 Fresh Air: Setlers 4: Rise of Empire - magazyn 22:30 Replay - magazyn komputerowy 22:45 Hyper Express - magazyn 23:00 Game Factory: Assassin's Creed - magazyn 23:15 Tsubasa Chronicle - serial anime odc. 9 23:45 Game Play - magazyn 00:00 Gonzo Studio Tour - czyli jak powstaje film anime 00:30 Making of: "Beowulf" - magazyn filmowy 00:45 Hyper Classic - magazyn muzyczny Movies 24 06:00 Perry Mason: Bezwzględny reporter - film kryminalny 07:45 Siedmiokrotne morderstwo - thriller 09:30 Dom Jane - film obyczajowy 11:15 Pogoń za prawd± - thriller 13:00 Perry Mason: Pom¶cić asa - film kryminalny 14:45 Pie¶ń serca - dramat obyczajowy 16:30 Siła wiary - dramat psychologiczny 18:15 Odcienie szaro¶ci - film kryminalny 20:00 Perry Mason: Niepokorna córka - film kryminalny 21:45 Devlin - film kryminalny 23:30 Zwierzęcy instynkt - film erotyczny 01:15 Lustrzane odbicia - film erotyczny 03:00 W sidłach strachu - thriller 04:30 Perry Mason: Bezwzględny reporter - film kryminalny Eurosport 2 07:30 Wiadomości poranne 09:30 YOZ 10:00 Eurosport Buzz 10:30 Euroleague Basketball Show 11:00 Puchar Świata w Rybińsku 12:30 Eurogole Weekend 13:00 Puchar Świata w Igls 13:45 Wiadomości weekendowe 14:15 Puchar Świata w Igls 15:00 Voléro Zurych Türk Telekom Ankara 16:00 Budućnost Podgoricka Banka Panathinaikos Ateny 17:00 Viking 17:30 Viking 18:00 Zawody w Genewie 19:30 Wiadomości weekendowe 20:00 Pokazy wyścigów skuterów śnieżnych w Saalbach Hinterglemm 22:30 Viking 23:00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23:15 Dew Action 00:15 Wiadomości weekendowe 01:00 Wiadomości weekendowe Polsat Sport Extra 07:00 Foppapedretti Bergamo Unicom Starker Kerakoll Sassuolo 09:00 Jadar Sport S.A. Radom Wkręt-met Domex AZS Częstochowa 11:00 Olympique Marsylia FC Liverpool 13:00 Puchar Świata w Lake Placid 13:55 Puchar Świata w Ramsau am Dachstein 15:00 Futbol Mundial 15:30 Puchar Świata w Lake Placid 16:30 Gillette World Sport 17:00 Puchar Świata w Lake Placid 18:00 FC Barcelona VfB Stuttgart 19:55 Feyenoord Rotterdam AZ Alkmaar 22:00 Puchar Świata w Lake Placid 23:00 Puchar Świata w Lake Placid 00:00 Puchar Świata w Ramsau am Dachstein DSF 06:00 Dauerwerbesendung 06:00 Programm HSE 06:30 Poker 07:15 Teleshopping 07:30 Dauerwerbesendung 08:30 Ellermanns Morningshow 08:45 DSF Reportage 09:15 Motor 10:15 Motobike 10:45 Motor 11:45 Normal 12:15 Hattrick 13:30 Motor 14:30 DSF Reportage 15:00 Motor 16:00 Motor 17:00 All Access 17:30 Internationaler Rallye-Report 18:00 Die Autoprofis Die Werkstatt-Doku 18:30 Motor 19:30 Motor 20:00 Billard 21:30 Eishockey 22:00 SmackDown 23:00 Boxen 00:30 Sport-Clips 01:00 Dauerwerbesendung 01:30 Sport-Clips 02:00 Dauerwerbesendung 02:30 Sport-Clips Sportklub 06:30 Hawaii Warriors Boise State Broncos 08:30 FC Sankt Pauli FSV Mainz 05 10:15 TuS Koblenz Alemannia Akwizgran 12:00 Energie Cottbus Hannover 96 13:45 1. FC Nürnberg Hertha Berlin 15:30 Bundesliga 17:30 Bundesliga 19:15 Olympic Gala 20:20 Olympic Gala 21:30 Bundesliga 23:15 Bundesliga 01:00 Olympic Gala 02:00 Olympic Gala Sportklub+ 12:00 Superstars III 12:45 Velux 5 13:15 Superstars III 14:00 UK Poker Open III 15:30 Bundesliga 17:30 Bundesliga 19:30 World Tenpin Masters 20:30 Hawaii Warriors Boise State Broncos 22:30 UK Poker Open III 00:00 Powtórki Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Prime z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Movies 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DSF z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sportklub z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sportklub + z 2007 roku